


Wolfstar One shots

by Imjustsirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, FTM Sirius Black, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, House of Black, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mental Health Issues, One Shot Collection, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Second Wizarding War, Smut, Supportive Remus, Toxic Household, Trans Sirius Black, caring sirius black, will add more tags, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustsirius/pseuds/Imjustsirius
Summary: A collection of Wolfstar One shots[Any additional info or warnings will always be written at the beginning of the Chapter]Taking requests!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 48





	1. Sleep Tight (raising Teddy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓  
> Sirius and Remus have their own way of getting a toddler ready for bed.
> 
> For @lupin.itis on Instagram  
> ┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━━━━━┓  
> No warnings needed  
> ┗━━━━━━━━━━┛

━━━━━━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

"One more spoonful? For papa?" Sirius was sitting cross-legged on the table of their little apartment in London, hunched over in a twisted sister t-shirt and boxers, a different coloured sock on each foot. They had a lazy day today, only going out to feed the ducks at the pond in the local park after Teddy saw the animal in his picture book. And lazy days normally meant not really caring what anyone was wearing or looking like. Remus and Sirius fell into the habit of one of these days a week, both to recharge mentally themselves, but Teddy also seemed to enjoy having both his dads nearby the whole day.

Right now the 2-year-old boy was in his highchair by the table, looking up at Sirius through his curly hair which was a soft blonde today. He squealed in reply to the question, bouncing in his seat a bit and clapping his hands "no papa."  
Sirius sighed, but couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face when he looked at the kid.  
"then for daddy?"  
"no daddy. Pads. Pads pads!" Teddy shook his head again, gurgling out a giggle and pointing at Sirius, who got the memo immediately.  
"Alright but we got a deal, mkay? Pads will be here and then you eat the last bit of your food, and then maybeeee" he leaned forward which a cheeky whisper "daddy will read you a story before bed, and you can cuddle up with pads? How does that sound, pup?" the toddler just nodded, eyes twinkling in the light of the kitchen.  
" are you bribing him again Kiddo?" came a voice from behind Sirius but before he could turn around, scarred arms wrapped around his waist and Remus's head rested on his shoulder, where he pat his husbands hair. Teddy waved with a grin.

"Think he might be. But who am I to say no to such a happy face?" the shorter man chuckled and lean over to press a soft kiss to Remus's cheek before pointing at the spoon of food levitating beside him. "he's almost eaten the whole thing but pads gotta be here for the last one"  
Remus chuckled and nodded in understanding. "Sounds like a fair deal to me. We shouldn't keep him waiting then.." and with a quick kiss to Sirius temple, he let the man transform into the dog, much to Teddy's delight which could be told by the squeal of laughter from the highchair. Padfoot yapped at him happily and nuzzled his nose into the boy's outstretched hand.

" Right. So now the doggie is here, you gonna finish your food Teddy?" Remus took the spoon from the air and smiled proudly at pads when Teddy nodded, opening his mouth.  
" There we go! Well done. Now we just gotta get you in your pj's and..."  
"Story!"  
"Story it is"  
The werewolf smiled and plucked the toddler out of the chair, carrying him on his hip to the small nursery, pad foot jumping off the table and following suit, his black fur rubbing gently against rems bare legs (he was wearing boxers and one of his jumpers, but at least his socks were matching). Once they were there, padfoot pulled out a dark blue onesie from one of the lower drawers of the cupboard in the corner, and it wasn't long before Teddy was changed, holding his favourite stuffed wolf, back onto Remus's hip. The boy was looking over the man's shoulder at the dog that walked behind them, heading towards the couch. He waved at pads with a giggle and the dog yapped back to show that it saw the wave.

Remus looked around, summoning a blanket from the corner of the room and sat down on the old, battered but comfortable couch, sighing as he leant back into the brown material. Teddy got comfortable in his lap, leaning against his chest and chewing gently on the ear of his stuffed wolf. Once the animal got around the couch, he picked up the children's book Teddy was reading earlier, from the floor, and pushed it into Remus's lap with his nose, earning a thank you and a scratch behind the ears. The dog hesitated for a moment, as though debating whether to change back or not, before Remus spoke.  
"Sorry padfoot, but there's no more space on my lap. Special people only tonight" Rem smirked and the dog rolled its eyes with a huff. Even in his animal form, Sirius had an attitude.

He thought for a moment and jumped onto the couch beside his husband, leaning his head on Remus's thigh and looking up at him through his black fur. Remus sighed in defeat when he saw the puppy eyes, and smiled as Teddy patted padfoot's head. "Okay. This works too. But keep looking at me like that and I'll melt completely" he chuckled and opened the book, holding it on one hand while the other threw the blanket over the three of them.  
"and so, the little duck went to the pond..."

Sirius didn't really pay attention to what Remus was saying, only focusing on the sound of his smooth voice, how gentle and soft it was. Remus showed a completely different side to him when reading out loud, whether it was Shakespeare or a kids picture book. Sirius swears he could listen to him all day, as well as watch to see the little pulls on the corner of Remus's lips, or the way his eyes would widen at intense moments. It wasn't long before Teddy's hand relaxed completely in pad foot's fur, and he looked up to see the boy sound asleep. Remus must have noticed too, because he put the book away and wrapped the blanket tighter around the dog, just as he turned back to a Sirius, head still in Remus's lap. The werewolf chuckled at the gentle kiss Sirius managed to press to his arm before it moved back around his waist. "Aw... I was enjoying that, I want to know where the duck went after meeting its friends" the man whined and Rem ruffled his hair lovingly "you'll hear it another day, it's not like I have read the same book every night for the past week or so" " Yeah we should really get him some new ones, maybe a magic one? About dragons. I bet he'll like that, you've seen the energy in him" Siri spoke quietly while his gaze lifted to Teddys sleeping form against his husband's chest. "A book with little paper dragons flying out of each page would be perfect for him" and Remus nodded to that with a hum.

"You wanna go to bed or sleep here, darling?" Remus murmured out, carding his fingers through Siri's locks, and the man shook his head. "Let's stay here. He seems pretty comfy like that" he looked up at Teddy, sleeping with the stuffed wolf's ear between his lips, and the shorter man found himself smiling with teary eyes. Remus nodded at that and blushed, kissing the tip of Teddy's head and making sure his body was covered in the blanket.  
" Goodnight, babe. Just relax. I love you" came the whisper from above Sirius, and he replied with a small smile and a soft voice.  
"I love you too, darling. Sweet dreams" He never thought it would get better, yet here he was, with the love of his life and an adorable baby boy, in a small flat in London. And as he heard Remus's soft snores from above him, he knew he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

━━━━━━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	2. My boy (Trans Sirius)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓  
> Sirius is feeling Dysphoric and needs comfort after wearing his binder for too long. Remus delivers.
> 
> For @marauders_love_ on instagram  
> ┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓  
> Warnings: Dysphoria, dysphoric language  
> ┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

━━━━━━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

  
He had managed to wear it for so long without anyone noticing. But the longer the binder stayed on, the more uncomfortable and rough it felt. But Sirius couldn't, he had been feeling so much better the last few days with it on, and his eyes watered at the thought of that feeling of gender euphoria disappearing. Whether with pain or with sadness however, he wasn't sure. It was the last lesson of the day, Charms, and the professor had asked the class a question. For once, the boy actually knew what was going on and in order to keep the teacher from choosing him next time, he raised his hand. The movement tugged on the material around his ribs and he winced, his breath stuttering for a moment, and looked forward quickly.  
"Yes, Mr. Black?"  
" _Alarte Ascendare_ causes a target to shoot up into the sky" He answered the question and earned a smile and 5 points to Gryffindor. He however continued to look forward, feeling James's look on him ever since he registered his wince. Sirius swallowed quietly, hoping the Potter would look away, but instead his best friend raised his hand as well  
"yes, Mr. Potter?"  
"I spilt ink onto mine and Sirius's shirts, can I go quickly to wash them out?" James spoke quickly  
"but I don't see-" the professor started and James quickly pushed his ink pot over with a quiet "oops"  
The professor sighed and nodded, waving them off "okay go, both of you. The class is ending in 10 minutes anyways"  
James didn't need telling twice and took Sirius's hand, pulling him out the door after giving Remus a knowing look. The werewolf nodded and packed his stuff up apart from the parchment he was writing on, ready to leave the moment the bell rang. If all three of them left, it would have been too suspicious.  
"Is everything okay?" Peter whispered to Rem from his left and the tall boy nodded with a small sigh. He hoped so.

Once the two boys were out of the class and in their dorms, James gently stopped Sirius and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pads.. you gotta take it off. It's been too long, give your body a break. You deserve it" he tried to keep his voice soft, seeing the Black already start to chew on his lips harder, pale fingers digging their nails into his palms. "It doesn't hurt James, I just twisted my arm wrong"  
"bat shit. we both know you haven't been taking it off these past few days and I can't even imagine how difficult it must be to breathe right now"  
Sirius said defensively "I can breathe! look-" And with that, he took a deep breath, hissing quietly as his ribs struggled to expand. That was enough for James. He walked over to Remus's drawer and pulled out the red sweater that Siri loved to wear, the one that was way too big on him and gave his sweater paws. He handed it to Sirius along with a plain black t-shirt. "wear this instead. Please Siri... at least for tonight"  
The Black knew he had lost this argument and defeatedly took the clothes, going into the bathroom and closing the door. He stood in the middle of the bathroom and took a small breath before undoing his tie and shirt buttons, throwing them to the floor. Fingers curled around his binder, and he hesitated, still looking forward. But the quicker he gets this done, the better. The piece of clothing peeled away from his skin and he winced when his ribs finally expanded in a deep breath. The binder followed the shirt and tie onto the floor, and now the boy was standing there, shirtless, too scared to look down, clutching Remus's sweater to his chest like a lifeline. He... he couldn't look. He couldn't.  
But as he was putting the sweater on, the wave of cold washed over him and he caught sight of himself in the mirror, and Sirius Black broke down.

Back in the class, Remus was getting impatient. After putting away James's and Sirius's things in their bags and slinging them over his shoulder, it was only another few minutes of their absence before the bell rang and Remus stood up swiftly, his long legs carrying him to the door of the classroom before any of the students could even get up out of their seats. He knew where they went. He sped walked through the corridors, pushing and weaving through crowds of Students, till he reached the portrait of the fat lady. "password?"  
"Caput Draconis" he panted out a bit, fixing the bags on his shoulder and stepping into the common room once the portrait opened. It was still empty, as most people were going to Dinner now, so he didn't waste time in running up the stairs to their Dorm and throwing the bags onto one of the beds there. James was leaning against the wall and fiddling with the edge of his shirt. "he's in there" The boy in the glasses murmured and motioned to the door of the bathroom, and Remus nodded  
"Okay. Thank you James" and with that, Potter took his shirt off, going down to start working on some cleaning charms to use on the black ink stain. Remus however, walked over to the door and knocked, as gently as his voice when he spoke.  
"Darling? are you okay?"

Sirius was a bit startled at the knock, looking up at the door with red eyes, thinking it was James, but he burrowed his face back into his knees in the curled up position he was sitting in on the floor. He realised it was Remus and he murmured out to his boyfriend. "I'm fine, moons. just... yeah. I'm fine" his voice was thick with trying to hold his sobs in.  
"well that doesn't sound very convincing..." Came the werewolf's reply "Can... can I come in?"  
Sirius looked down at himself, willing his eyes to stop watering when he saw the binder that was thrown to the floor by the bath. He grit his teeth and shook his head, muttering out "no. I don't- I don't want you to see me like this"  
That made Remus smile sadly and lean his forehead against the door. "I've seen you when you were ill, or when your allergies act up. Nothing can be worse when your eyes were all red and face is puffy" he said quietly, hoping that would convince Sirius. It was a few seconds before a small "okay" was heard, and Lupin opened the door, his face softening at the sight of a crying, curled up Sirius on the dark tiles. "oh.. Sirius.."  
He walked over and gently sat down beside him, reaching out to the boy, but to his surprise Sirius immediately leant himself into Remus's chest, letting the taller Gryffindor wrap his arms around him, as though trying to shield him from all the negativity in the world around them.

It was quiet for a while, Siri's head in Remus's neck, the Lupin's hand rubbing the small of his boyfriend's back through the material of the sweater. He waited for Sirius to speak first, knowing he will in his own time. And as usual, Remus was right.  
"I _hate_ this" The whisper was small and shaky and his boyfriend's voice was on the verge of breaking, making Rem hold him tighter. "I... hate this. I hate feeling like there's something wrong with me... I hate crying every time I see my body, getting fucking panic attacks in the shower. Mother was right... it's pathetic. _I'm_ pathetic" The last words were barely above a whisper as Sirius lost the last of his control and his jaw wobbled, the tears rolling down his cheeks and wetting Remus's neck as he hiccupped out a strained sob, as though still trying to hold back. Remus felt his shaking in his arms and closed his own eyes, pressing his lips to the top of Sirius's head, whispering.  
"baby... you are not what your family says you are. You're a boy. You always have been, and always will be. What your body looks like doesn't change the fact that you're my boyfriend. Not partner, not girlfriend. You're my boyfriend holy shit, I feel like the luckiest boy in the world every time I say that out loud. I know you hate your panic attacks, and I hate you having to go through them too. I just wish I could... I could give you the body you wanted. It's all I'd ever want for you. For you to be happy." he quietened, heart breaking when he heard Sirius's bitter sobs, muffled by his shoulder. The Black whimpered, holding onto Remus as though he'd never ever let go again.

"I'm not normal-" he choked out, sniffling and curling up more in Remus's lap. the latter shook his head and whispered back "Is anyone? Normal is boring. You, you are unique. All the things that make you who you are, all the things that make me fall in love with you more and more every single day," He gently pressed another kiss to the other's head. "They make you the handsome, strong, gorgeous, funny, smart boy you are. Believe me. You might not think so, but whenever I see you the moment you wake up, when you smile at something, the way you look so content during quidditch... The only thought running through my head is "that's the boy who I want to spend the rest of my life with. That's my boy." at that, The Black broke out into another fit of sobs, his breath irregular as he cried against Remus's chest. The werewolf continued rubbing his back, whispering words of comfort and "You'll always be my boy", "you're so handsome, and I'll make sure anyone who says otherwise will regret it", "you are twice the man many people are, Sirius.".  
After a few minutes, the bitter cries turned to hiccups and sobs, which also quietened down, and Remus was now rocking Sirius gently in his lap.  
"I'm sorry-"  
"hey... shhh. there's nothing to apologise for, darling. You did nothing wrong."  
Sirius just nodded at that, sighing out and rubbing the last few tears from his eyes, feeling mentally drained after the 30 minutes he had endured.  
"how about we get into bed, and I can read you the next chapter of the hobbit?" Remus suggested, remembering the muggle book that Sirius had taken a liking to. the Black nodded into his chest and Remus smiled at that.  
"thank you Remus. I love you"  
"I Love you too, handsome"

━━━━━━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	3. Dark Skies (thunder)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓  
> Sirius is scared of the thunderstorm that woke him up. And there's no other better place to hide it out, than curled up against one particular warm werewolf.
> 
> For @rosy_harvest on instagram  
> ┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━━━━┓  
> warnings: none  
> ┗━━━━━━━━━┛

━━━━━━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

There was another loud rumble as for the third time in the span of 10 minutes, a lightning bolt crashed down to the earth somewhere in the distance, lighting up the whole castle with blinding white light for a split second, and it was only 6 seconds before the roar of thunder echoed around the walls as though the earth itself was angry about getting hit with the bolts of voltage. It was on the third flash of light that Sirius jolted awake, groggy and confused for a split second, but then the rumble that followed cause him to freeze and curl up under his covers. He never really told anyone this in fear of being laughed at, but he was absolutely terrified of thunderstorms. He usually didn't like loud sounds in general, and once he inherited the enhanced hearing sense from his animagus form in 4th year, the problem grew. So something like a hot summer storm was definitely not on his list of things he enjoyed. He couldn't really think about that now, let alone anything else as his mind raced with incoherent thoughts, and he started to shake when he heard the build up of another roar of thunder. His hands quickly went to his ears, muffling the sounds even more (although the castle walls were doing a pretty good job themselves), and Sirius curled up, looking as small as he could possibly be. The covers were completely covering him now, rustling a bit whenever he jumped or twitched, like a scared puppy. Once again, another crash and rumble of thunder, and the boy yelped into his pillow, cursing himself for the reaction. He always blamed it on his mother, on her constant shouting from since he was a baby, and now even in his teens there was the fear of something bad happening whenever there was a sudden, unexpected, loud noise.

He held onto his pillow, placing it over his head to drown out the sounds, but that in turn caused him to feel the way the castle was shaking, and the stutter of the stone walls really didn't calm his fears. He whined, not knowing what to do, falling more and more into a panic as the storm progressed. His breathing picked up a bit and he sat bolt upright, coughing slightly and running a hand through his hair, eyes shining with fresh tears. He was about to accio another blanket, wand raised and pointed at the pile of them in the corner, but he was stopped by a quiet "Sirius?" coming from the bed on his left. He turned his head to the source of the voice and relaxed a bit when he saw a groggy Remus Lupin, leaning up onto his elbow and rubbing his eyes with his hand, trying to make sense of what was going on. "Why are you up? it's..." He paused to wave his wand and cast a quick tempus "like, 3am. Is everything okay?" The Black wondered how to answer that and straightened his back, hand going through his hair to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah everything is okay. Just can't sleep. Thunder is loud" He motioned his head to the window, sneakily wiping his own eyes with a cover up of a fake yawn. He was actually feeling more awake than ever thanks to the scare he just had. He smiled at Remus, who gave him a look-over before nodding and resting back against his pillows. It was silent for a while before Rem turned to face Sirius again, starting to speak "do you want a vial of-" but was cut off by another crash of thunder, and Sirius jumped a a foot in the air, hands automatically going to cover his head, curling up once again.

It took sleepy Remus a moment to realise what was going on. With a small smile, he shuffled up in the bed and lifted his arm, opening his covers and patting the space beside him. "c'mon. there's space for two of us in here" Sirius looked up from his arms cautiously, chewing over the offer before swinging his legs over the edge of his bed and placing his bare feet on the wooden floor. He awkwardly fixed the shirt he was wearing along with his plaid Pyjama bottoms, and walked over to Remus's bed, unable to stop himself from returning the werewolf's smile once he had clambered under the warm covers and curled up against Remus's chest, hand resting above the other's heart, feeling the beating of it from under Rem's ribcage. "comfortable there?" the werewolf murmured into the other's hair, wrapping the covers around them both tightly, and Sirius nodded, hiding his face in his boyfriend's neck. Another flash of thunder and Sirius burrowed his nose into Remmy's neck even more, whimpering out. "hey it's okay. I'm here. I've got you. You're safe here, Padfoot. Listen to my voice. There you go..." He smiled and pressed gentle kisses to Siri's forehead, earning a smile from the boy. "It's kind of stupid. That I'm scared of thunder. Of all damn things" he said shyly, sniffling a bit and letting his hand run up Remus's jumper and rest on his lower back, where it was warmer. Remus however, laughed softly at that and whispered back. "Well I don't know if I ever mentioned it before, but I'm a bit scared of pigeons." "pigeons?" Sirius giggled at that, and Remus felt a warmth flood his chest at the sound, glad that he had distracted the boy enough from the rumbling outside, for now at least. "Yeah pigeons. Especially when they are flying in groups around you. I was once out in town and a group of them flew right at me. I screamed so loud" He chuckled, moving a strand of hair out of Sirius's face. "and don't get me started on when one of them see you holding food. I never thought being chased by a pigeon would be so scary" He grinned and Sirius laughed gently into Remus's chest, holding onto Remus and the covers.

Remus's eyes twinkled when he saw Sirius much more relaxed and calmer, and they fell into a peaceful silence. He looked up at the canopy of his bed, feeling the gentle weight of Sirius against his chest, feeling him lift up minutely whenever he took a breath, which were luckily regular now. His right hand moved down and up in a loop over Sirius's back, thumb drawing circles into the thin material of the shirt on his body. The light flashed outside and the sound that followed was slightly more muffled than usual, but Sirius still curled his knees closer to his chest. The werewolf just held him tighter and moved a leg over so that Siri could wrap his ones around it, which he gladly did.

"How we feeling? a bit better?" He asked and his boyfriend nodded, shoulders dropping as he relaxed. Another loud crash of thunder and those same shoulders tensed up slightly, but the werewolf rubbed his back and Sirius knew that he felt safe here. That Remus would protect him. "It's late, darling, and you have quidditch practice tomorrow. Try getting some more sleep. I'll be here in case the storm wakes you up again." And with that and a final quick kiss to Sirius's lips, he let his head sink into one of his pillows. The Black beside him nodded weakly, and Rem knew it wasn't long before sleep would take over them both again. "Goodnight Sirius" he whispered, but judging by the steady breaths coming from beside him, he knew his boyfriend was already asleep. With a smile on his face, the Lupin also let the tiredness pull him down, his hold on Sirius not faltering throughout the rest of the night.

━━━━━━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	4. cure for a common cold (ill Remus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓  
> Remus can get quite stubborn when he's not feeling the best
> 
> For @gaeilgelupin on instagram  
> ┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━━━━━┓  
> No warnings needed  
> ┗━━━━━━━━━━┛

━━━━━━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Remus woke up quite late this Saturday, which was quite a rarity to see as usually he would be the first up and changed, trying (and failing most of the time) to drag Sirius out of their double bed so that he wouldn't waste half the day lazing around and making it harder for himself to fall asleep later on when night time came. But today, Sirius was the one to wake first, thanks to the sun rays shining right in his eyes from the crack in the blinds on their window. He swore quietly and muttered something about blowing the star into a million pieces, but as he turned over, his cheek pressed up against Remus's chest and his eyes shot open. Huh, that's weird. he moved up and reached for his wand to cast a tempus charm: 11am. could be worse. The wand clattered back onto the bedside table and his right hand moved to rub Remmy's exposed stomach, before running up under his sweater and rubbing circles into his side with his thumb. It didn't take long for Moony to wake up, eyes slowly blinking and coughing a bit into his arm, looking around still half asleep. He looked so adorable, and Sirius felt himself smiling like an idiot as he watched him slowly wake up and focus.

"Well, good morning moonshine" The Black said quietly and sat up a bit more to lean on his elbow, moving some hair out of his boyfriends face.  
"How are you feeling? it's not everyday you sleep in. Did the beach tire you out that much yesterday?" the corners of his lips teased with a smirk. Remus just shook his head, clearing his throat and swallowing loudly before leaning against Siri's hand on his cheek. The two of them had apparated to Eastbourne for the day, enjoying a walk along the shore, some ice cream and a nice hike along the tops of the cliff edges. Sirius, the natural prankster he was, went up a bit too close to the edge quite a few times, to the point where Remus threatened to put him on a leash the next time they went there. Sirius was about to say that a leash wouldn't stop padfoot, and both of them knew that, but then Remus explained that he was talking a bout a child leash, and that got Sirius to behave at least a little bit, before the werewolf would lose his voice from shouting at him to "Get away from the edge, damnit!". 

"I'm fine... maybe a little bit tired, yeah. But it's Saturday, I guess I'm allowed a lie in every now and again" Rem smiled up at him, pulling him down by the collar of his shirt for a soft kiss. Sirius smiled against the other's lips and placed a hand on Remus's cheek, before suddenly pulling away.  
"Merlin Remus, you're burning up like crazy. Are you sure you're okay?" but he was waved off with a quick "I'm fine" and Remus moved up off the bed, fixing his sweater before extending a hand to Sirius. He took it and once they were both on their feet, Remus motioned to the bathroom, and Siri nodded, deciding to start on tea and some breakfast for the two of them. He hummed a song he heard on the radio the other day to himself, busying himself with filling the kettle and putting it onto the stove, as well as taking out their favourite mugs and placing a tea bag in each. Three teaspoons of sugar for Sirius, half of one for Remus. As he waited for the water, he could hear the water in the sink running in the bathroom and called out. He knew Rem would hear him, the apartment was quite small.  
"What do you wanna have for breakfast?"  
"toast is fine, thank you love!" came the reply and Sirius smiled to himself, liftin gup off the counter before he heard the coughing fit Remus was having after his voice strained at the end of his shout back. The Black furrowed his brows and went to the bathroom, knocking on the door and opening it to see Rem leaning over the sink, his face a bit red and looking peaky, now that he was in a brighter light. He leant against the doorframe and crossed his arms.  
"Remmy, I don't think you're fine"  
His boyfriend's nose was also quite red, and he could tell it was blocked from Remus's thick voice when he spoke.  
"I've just got a sore throat from shouting at you so much yesterday" He chuckled but that caused him to start coughing again.

Siri shook his head and stepped towards the other boy, placing both his hands under his jaw and tilting his head to face him so he could examine it.  
"Babe, your eyes are watering, your nose is blocked, you feel hot to the touch..."  
His thumbs ran over the skin under Remus's jaw, ignoring the whine of protest from the other.  
"And your tonsils are swollen. I think you might have caught a cold from yesterday. We should have worn scarves of something" The shorter boy shook his head and placed a hand on his hip, the other lacing its fingers with Remus's. "Come on, back to bed with you. I'll bring you your breakfast to bed, but you'd better be wearing another layer and be under the blankets, you hear me?" He raised a brow at Moony's look of protest, but the werewolf knew he wasn't going to win this. He just nodded and blushed when Sirius pulled him to their bedroom and sat him on the bed, Accioing some jogging bottoms, fluffy socks and a t-shirt to wear under the jumper. He gave them all to Remus with a kiss to the head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I won't be long, I promise. And I'll get you some meds, if we haven't run out yet" One more soft kiss and he ran back to the kitchen where the kettle was whistling. "Sirius I'm fine I prom- and he's gone" Moony chuckled to himself, sniffling again and rubbing at his eyes. He did feel a bit cold, however so it wouldn't hurt to listen, right?

He made them tea, placing the two mugs on a wooden tray, as well as a plate of toast with chocolate spread for Remus and a fruit salad for Sirius. Before he went back, he found some Strepsils and Lempsip, putting them on the tray as well and walked back to the room, hips swaying a bit and putting on a bit of a show of placing the tray in Remus's lap. Thankfully the taller boy had listened to Sirius and was wearing the clothes he was given, a blanket around his shoulders, looking positively adorable with the small pout on his lips. "Cheer up, moonpie. You got me looking after you today" He grinned and got under the covers beside Remus, grabbing the wand from his bedside table and accioing the remote to the small TV they had onto top of the dresser, turning it on and finding something to watch as they cuddled later on. Remus didn't complain and thanked Sirius for the food, taking a swig of his tea and sighing, smiling up at his boyfriend who wrapped an arm around the werewolf's shoulders. "Just eat as much as you can, but please take the meds." He whispered into Rem's hair, earning a nod and he got comfortable as the Lupin leant his head on his shoulder, nibbling on a slice of toast. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the quiet murmur of voice from the TV being broken by Remus's sniffles or dry coughs into his arm, and with each one Sirius rubbed his back, kissing his head. Soon Remus had finished his tea and half of the food, so Siri moved the tray away and leant back more, straightening his legs out under the covers. Rem immediately cuddled up to him, head on his chest and arm wrapped around his waist.  
"Comfortable?" Sirius murmured out and once the other nodded, he could relax.

They ended up watching almost 4 episodes of Doctor Who when the arm around his waist loosened and Sirius looked over at his boyfriend, who was sleeping quietly, lips parted and small breaths ghosting over Sirius's chest, so he turned the Tv off with a small sigh. The quiet silence was comfortable, and it was another half hour before he looked back to Remus, moving some hair out of the sleeping boy's face, and pressing the back of his hand to his forehead. His look softened when he felt that Remus was till quite hot, and guessed that the best thing to do was to sweat it out over the next day or so. He moved Remus a little bit to wrap his arms around him better, and the taller boy stirred, blinking in confusion. Sirius smiled at the cute grogginess that passed over his face before he coughed a bit, whining at his sore throat, and burrowing his face against Sirius's chest, making him chuckle slightly.  
"hey there... you want something to soothe your throat?" He reached over for the Strepsils and Remus nodded, face still hidden in Sirius's chest. "Well I can't really give them to you like this, gorgeous." And with that Remus looked up at him with tired eyes and a sad look on his face. The Black almost 'awwhed' at the sight, but didn't want to annoy Remus in this state, so he just smiled and placed the sweet against his boyfriend's lips "open up, love" to which Remus obeyed and received another kiss to his brown curly hair.

"I hate being ill" Remus whimpered into Sirius's neck as the boy rubbed his back with a nod. "I know.. I know but you'll feel better soon as long as you listen to me, okay? you'll stay in bed for another day or so, and soon you'll feel good enough to make me breakfast again" He winked and Rem chuckled at that, wiping at his eyes and nose with a small sniffle. "Now just Relax, okay?" Siri asked and he could feel Remus's shoulders fall a bit, letting his cuddle up even closer, face hidden in Sirius's neck.  
"Thank you Sirius"  
"Anytime dear. Just be prepared to repay the favour, cause I'm most likely going to catch it from you, and I'm going to be dramatic about it"  
He could practically feel the eye roll at that statement.  
"When are you not?"  
Sirius just chuckled in reply.

━━━━━━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	5. Birthday gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓  
> Sirius gets more and more creative with Remus's birthday presents as time goes on 
> 
> For the one and only Remus Lupin  
> ┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓  
> Warning: Implied Sirius's home abuse  
> ┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

━━━━━━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Sirius didn't understand birthdays much when he was growing up. To him, it was just a day when his brother would speak to him more than usual, his parents wouldn't change their behaviour at all, but he did get a small cupcake from the pureblood families that stopped by if he behaved well enough. He always wrote it on his calendar, but was quite indifferent to it. When he was small, yeah his parents would spoil him crazy, but when he started standing up to them in order to protect regulus whenever he misbehaved, they stopped being the nice, rich mum and dad everyone saw them as.

But then he came to hogwarts, and he realised what was actually meant to happen on the days that marked your rotations around the sun. In the compartment on the train, the conversation of the four boys went onto the cool mini floating broomstick that James had gotten for his birthday. The Potter explained that he had cake and presents, and sirius was amazed. Then remus, the boy sitting beside Sirius, spoke up saying he never really got anything for his birthday, but the Black could tell it was for a different reason than sirius : Remus's family couldn't afford to get him much, apart from the clothes that he needed as he had grown out of his other ones.

From that day on, Sirius had made it his mission to always get remus something for his birthday. His name was under the Black family vault, and what better way to spend their money they prized so much, than on presents for a boy who sirius loved and his family would turn their noses up to?

\-----------

10th March 1971

Sirius was walking with remus to lunch, before the Black suddenly pulled Remmy to the side and pulled out a badly wrapped parcel out from his bag. "I didn't want you to be put on the spot, so I thought I'd just give them to you here. Happy birthday remus" he smiled brightly as Remus timidly opened the package, trying not to rip the terrible work of wrapping paper, and his eyes widened. "I know you like to read so I uh... I got you some wizard story books. They're hard covers so they'll last you for years!" he was so proud of himself. Remus didn't speak for a long time before looking up and pulling sirius into a tight hug. The (at the time taller) Black was surprised to say the least, but hugged back softly. Remus was much cheerier for the rest of the day.

\----------

10th March 1972

By now sirius knew a bit more of what the boy liked, so he had his presents already planned out. Not only that, but remus had gotten a massive growth spurt over the Christmas holidays and his sweater sleeves were slightly too short on him. So that's what this year's presents were: 3 hand picked, soft sweaters (he knew remus hated scratchy clothes) in maroon, brown and dark green. Along with them, a small box full of honedukes selection chocolate. Remus put one of the sweaters on immediately, and sirius was rewarded with the Lupin falling asleep with his head in his lap by the fire, as the Black's fingers carded through the boys soft, curly hair. He wasn't going to forget the smile on remuss face in a long time.

\----------

10th March 1973

The year of Sirius's realisation that the slight crush on remus... Wasn't just a slight crush. So he wanted to make something really special for the boy. He went out to diagon alley at some point in the christmas holidays and ordered a hand crafted hourglass. It had little figurines of the four marauders on the top of it, running around the dark oak wood frame, and the red sand inside would go down a maze of tubes and seesaws before reaching the bottom chamber. It was beautiful, and he gave it to remus a few weeks early because he didn't trust himself to not break it before then. On the actual day however, he also gave remus a sketch of the four of them and a giant bar of honeydukes honeycomb chocolate. When presented with the hourglass, sirius, for the first time in his life, saw Remus Lupin cry tears of happiness.

\-----------

10th March 1974

This was the year that sirius could finally turn into padfoot, and was still having a bit of difficulty controlling it, due to his ADHD. For remus's birthday he decided to go out his comfort zone and knit him a scarf. He stayed up for 2 nights in the common room to finish it, and although there were a few missed loops and mistakes, he was pretty proud of it. In his tired state, he got so happy when he finished, that he turned into padfoot and got tangled up in the ball of yarn, causing him to yelp out for help getting unstuck and slightly ruined the surprise as remus (half choking on his laughter) got him out of the mess. But the scarf, and the chocolate cake that went with it, were remuss favourite presents that year, because he could see how much effort it took to make those without messing up or burning a kitchen down. 

\-----------  
10th March 1975

During this year, Sirius had managed to convince remus to listen to a few muggle vinyls of bands such as ACDC, Queen and Led Zeppelin. To many people's surprise, remus really liked them and would spend the afternoons listening to them on the vinyl player in the common room. That's why sirirus decided to order remus a few vinyls and a vinyl player for Remus to take back home "to have something to remember sirius by during the holidays". Remus almost smacked sirius for spending so much on him when he saw the 6 owls flying with the huge parcel, but there was happiness and thankfulness in his laugh and eyes. They were up in the astronomy tower trying to get it to work, and once it finally did remus sat down with sirius, who nervously said that he had one more present for him. And before he could chicken out, the Black leant forward and pressed his lips to remus's. It was the best birthday present the werewolf had ever gotten. They came back to the dorms giggling and holding onto each other that night, falling asleep in their clothes on Remus's bed. 

\-----------

10th March 1976

This year has started off badly. Really badly. Sirius came back to school with a new burned out scar on his side, his hair singed off leaving him with nothing but a buzz cut. He had been falling apart since September and around March, remus and James were getting really worried. Remus himself was surprised when his boyfriend woke him up in the middle of the night on a Saturday, took his hand and led him out to sit by the lake in the grounds. When they sat down, he took out a few things from his pockets and unshrunk them. "you really thought I'd forget your birthday? I'd be dead if you hadn't found me after I ran away. I... I love you remus" and he gave him his presents. A weighted gryffindor blanket to help with remuss nightmares and to warm him in the cold winter nights. A hand carved dog and wolf figurine, ghat sirius told him he had made himself before he ran away. Remus was already crying at that point. He hugged the figurines to his chest. Then sirius gave him the last thing: one of the dog tags he would always wear around his neck, but this time it was engraved with the words "anything for our moony. I love you, S. B."  
Remus couldn't remember much of the rest of that night apart from the two of them crying and promising each other that they will get the happy ending they deserved. They'll make sure of it. 

\----------

10th March 1977

Things were looking a bit better ever since the Potters took Sirius in as one of their sons, and around March the boys could relax a bit and have some fun on their last few months in the place they all called home. Sirius was quiet the whole day, giving remus a small handmade birthday card and some new flavour of chocolate, and just cuddled up to him the entire evening. It was only when everyone finally went to bed, did he stand up and place a note into remuss hand before walking off  
'room of requirements in 10'.

Lets just say that they didn't leave the room the whole night, and it finally made sense to remus why sirius was hiding lengths of red, soft ribbons into his pockets earlier.  
But as they woke up, marks of the night now red on their necks and bodies, sirius mentioned he had one more present for remus, managing to mumble it out to the boy between lazy morning kisses and bites. That piqued the werewolf's attention, as as remus kissed down siriuss pale tattooed back, the smaller boy reached over and grabbed a small box, handing it to remus. He froze "pads I'm not ready to get -"  
"it's not an engagement ring, moony. Just open it" sirius chuckled and watched as his boyfriend opened the box and his brows furrowed in confusion.  
"keys? But to... To what?"

"does the address 16 Hawthorn Road ring any bells?"

"that's the apartment we once joked about- wait. You didn't" remuss eyes widened just as siriuss grin got bigger.

"what if I did?"  
Remus tackled the Black to the bed, covering his laughing face in kisses, before finally pausing to catch a breath, crying happy tears once again.

"is.. Is it ours?"  
"yes moonshine. When we leave hogwarts we can finally live the life we promised ourselves."

They were finally happy

━━━━━━━━━━━━★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Thanks for taking a look at my work :)  
> If you liked it, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> And if you are a fan of Harry Potter art, be sure to check out my art account on Instagram: @incendio.art


End file.
